The research proposed in this grant application represents basic research in the genetics and evolutionary biology with Drosophila. Included are genetic and biochemical studies of mutations defective in chromosome replication and repair; studies of mutator elements derived from wild caught flies, allozyme variation in wild flies, genetic methods for the control of insect populations and natural history studies of wild populations of Drosophila.